toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SuBash
Welcome FIle:Wiki-wordmark.png Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SuBash page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page. *Character Rules and Standards *Canon To Fanon Rules Enjoy your time here and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Arukana (talk) 07:59, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Calculations Don't worry about the calcluations too much. I'm using a reasonable way to calculate everything and I chose to do this to ease the burdens of my fellow user. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 17:14, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Phantom's section Hey, first off I'm glad you decided to come on and make some of your stuff on here, it'll be nice to see what you come up with. Now onto the reviews: The Gore Orange, albet it a bit disturbing, is an interesting ingredient but just be sure you say which kind of area with blood, like say one with a war or one where beasts fought and their blood spilled all over the area, just to clarify it cuz we don't want anything gruesome on here since kids might come on. As For Reginald, Gourmet Cells this is where it should say the permission and requirements. At the moment, we don't officially know if what you suggest is possible, I will have a talk with the admins to verify it, also Food Immersion can only be learned through Food Honor since it is it's secret art, you're character either has to have learned it from the Shokurin Temple or have been to the gourmet world and learned it at the Food Immersion Cape, so be sure you add that if you want to have that ability. Apart from all that, they look great and I look forward to see what else you can come up with. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:28, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Yo SuBash, I've calculated your Gore oranges to be 1831 yen per fruit. gross yet cool idea btw. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:14, May 7, 2014 (UTC) I meant blood as in which type and how it got there, if it's from a war, that's fine, but anything gorey or stuff like that is a big no-no [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 22:54, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I also talked with the four about the Gourmet Jellyfish idea, unfortunatly due to lack of proof that they are directly involved and due to the fact hardly any ever showed up, it would not be possible for your character to gain cells by eating one. Either he would have to be born with them in some way or was given to them by an organization that has them. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:15, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Alright, here is my review for both of your ideas: First for your gourmet world character, while I understand it is a difficult enviorment, a baby can't Possibly make it alone or even be similar to Midora since he was a different case and was born in the human world, no offense, but ur basically trying to set up another Midora Bash. Buranchi wasn't all powerful when he first started, someone had to teach him this sort of thing, and even then it would take them almost years to fully master them even with training from someone. The Food Honor deal is passible if whoever trained her, that's the key word Trained cuz even Midora had training, took her there to learn. As for the awareness, that would have to be After she powered up because the strongest gain that power through training, not through birth. Life Erase can be taught to her so that's passible. And her going to the Gourmet World to be a Chef is passible as well. Now onto your Gourmet Yakuza: Until it is proven or not, the second-in-command position will be fanon only, and it could be for a different division than the one Match controls, cuz there is multiple Gourmet Mafia's I'm sure. As for the Gourmet Cells, if the Mafia ur guy is in had dealings with the IGO, Bishokukai, or NEO, then it is possible since they're the main groups with Gourmet Cells of any kind. In any case man, it's good your trying to make things look better, but there is still rational situations you have to consider, remember, we don't want to compare to the big guns in Toriko. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 02:53, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Phantom's Section Sure man, that sounds fine, but you need to change the profile pic for him into something else that isn't from devianart, cuz if you don't ask the person permission and they find it, they'll have me delete the pic anyway bro. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 16:04, May 24, 2014 (UTC) If it says it for him that's fine, but it's better not to use Devianart too often is what I'm saying. cuz some others don't enjoy having their work taken. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 16:26, May 24, 2014 (UTC) It's done, your set. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 14:54, May 27, 2014 (UTC) For now, leave it blank, I will be talking with the other admins about this. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 07:02, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Need to talk with u bro, mind coming on the chat? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:53, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Yakuza Yo, Su, I have a question. What series are those Yakuza guys from? Is it good? Nobody700 (talk) 16:09, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Bash, please add links to the pics you want me to delete, it becomes a bit difficult when i have to check everyone to see which is which. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 19:49, June 30, 2014 (UTC)